Studies are being carried to determine the elimination characteristics of disulfiram in alcoholic volunteers. Disulfiram, diethyldithiocarbamate, diethyldithiocarbamate-methylester, carbon disulfide, and diethylamine in blood, and carbon disulfide in breath, & diethylamine in urine is being determined. The plasma protein-binding characteristics of disulfiram and its metabolites also are being determined.